Gentling
by clicketykeys
Summary: I swear, I think every fsmug player out there re-mods the Jedi headband on Nar Shaddaa for Corso! This is what it would look like in-character... and a memory from Corso. Please review! you know I love it. :D


**Gentling**

_Heavy armor is awful nice because it offers additional protection. Helmets are a bit different from light and medium armor for the head, because they cover the face and change the character's voice._

_On Nar Shaddaa, the equipment commendations vendor has a heavy armor HEADBAND that is modded for a Jedi. However, once you buy it, you can switch out the mods, and VOILA! Corso now has that adorable face of his protected but not hidden away behind a helmet._

_I'm pretty sure that headband is the most popular item on the planet!_

* * *

><p>Vacy Fiorst walked briskly across the promenade, Corso Riggs at her back. He trailed a bit, though, looking around at the various merchant stalls and what they offered – and, upon occasion, fending off an advance or two (or eight) from the party girls who seemed to be everywhere on Nar Shaddaa.<p>

The captain didn't scowl. Not exactly. Though maybe there was a bit of lip-chewing involved. "Riggs!" she hollered once when she looked back and he was a bit of a ways behind. "We ain't here to socialize! Get a move on!"

He jogged to catch up, shaking his head with a grin. "Don't worry about me," he chuckled. "You're the one always sayin' we oughta make time for some fun every now an' again."

Okay, _now_ she scowled, because it really annoyed her to have her inconsistencies pointed out to her. Especially using her own words. _Especially _from Corso.

The booth she was looking for was tucked away inconspicuously. As they approached, Vacy made note of the equally-subtle security measures around it. The clerk greeted them politely (if coolly) when they approached, and Vacy figured he must be used to dealing with folk who could afford the merchandise even though they didn't look like it.

She transferred the status-markers from her own account to the merchant's, and as the clerk reviewed the transaction she picked up a small rod, about as long as a man's forearm though not nearly so broad. There was a blinking blue light in the middle. "Here," she said, turning to Corso. "Put this on."

He took it from her, looking at the object in puzzlement. "Uh. 'Kay?"

"Slicer I know told me about these things," Vacy explained as she took it back from him, held it up to his forehead, and pressed the light. The rod curved around Corso's head, and the light switched from blue to green as an electromagnetic shield shimmered into place for a moment before disappearing. "It's a helmet."

"This bitty thing?" He reached up to touch it, but his fingers bumped the shield. "Hey! And – what? How'm I supposed to ever get it off?"

With a grin, Vacy reached up and gently pressed the light again. The shield chirped into inactivity. "Anything moving with any speed or force, the shield'll resist. You gotta have a soft touch to get through."

Corso smiled quietly. "I'll remember that, Captain," he said, looking down at her.

A nervous tickle wriggled its way up Vacy's spine. He was doing things like that more and more often, and somehow it always seemed to catch her off guard. She cleared her throat, taking a small step backward, browsing the other merchandise intently. "Yes – well – you're always saying how you've got so much gear, and – and this way it's lighter, and so that's less weight for you to carry, and also it's upgradeable, so…" She glanced back at him. "It's… useful that way."

"Useful, huh?" He ran his fingers over the smooth plasteel. "So this ain't just a fashion statement, then? More socially acceptable than that big clunky one I got?"

"Effectiveness is more important with armor than how it looks," Vacy returned, feeling a blush steal over her cheeks. "Not that looks aren't important." _Dangerous waters now._ I mean, well, you know how I am about my jackets." She reached over and socked him a good one on one of his shoulderpads. Casually. Buddy-style. "But c'mon, if you get all taken out, who's gonna have my back?" Because that's what they were – companions-in-arms.

Right?

Of course, the way Corso was looking at her was anything _but _casual. "Yeah. There's lots of other things that're important, too," he said, and his voice was warm and deep, and Vacy shivered, lost in his eyes as he continued, stepping close. "You need to be able to trust that your armor will take care of you. That it's not gonna fall apart in a tough spot. Might start out usin' whatever you can find, just so's you've got somethin'. But once you get a chance upgrade to somethin' that'll last, well… it'd be awful foolish not to take it."

Vacy blinked.

He grinned, then, socking her back. Casually. Buddy-style. "So, thanks! This'll be right useful. Feels like it's got a coupla ports, too. Think we can pick up a mod or two before heading back to the ship? We need to pick up anything for Risha?"

"Y-yeah… and no…" Vacy cleared her throat, blinking another few times, and then headed somewhat generally toward the other vendors. "Risha's good. Ahm…"

Corso pointed in a slightly-different direction. "Okay, then, well, upgrades're over this way, Captain."

Vacy rubbed a hand over her forehead, nodding. "Right." And she headed that way, though her steps were a bit slower than they'd been as she arrived.

Corso smiled. His da had taken him out to the pasture one summer when he was a boy and pointed out a trio of young rontos. _"Colts jist love to run,"_ he'd said. _"Fillies, too. Guess it's cuz they need it. You try an' get close while they're in a runnin' mood an' you ain't got a chance. Better jist to wait an' let 'em get it out their system."_

He'd closed the gate behind them, and they stood there for some time, father and son, watching the colts scamper and play. _"When they're ready, they'll come to you. Takes patience, though. Ain't any sense rushin' it. Jist end up makin' ever'body upset."_ He'd laughed a bit, then, but he'd never explained why. _"You'll figger it out when you get a bit older, son." _And they'd headed back to continue their work, the ronto colts still chasing each other around the pasture.

Ahead, Vacy put her hands on her hips. "Riggs! Your boots bolted down or what?"

Corso chuckled, shaking his head and jogging to catch up to her. _Keep running, Vee. And when you're ready to do more than play… I'll be waiting for you._


End file.
